Hetalia Drama CD: Prologue
Hetalia Drama CD: Prologue (ヘタリア　ドラマＣＤ～プロローグ～ Hetaria Dorama CD ~Purorōgu~) is the first drama CD adaptation of Hetalia: Axis Powers. It was released August 29th, 2008 as a Comic Market 74 exclusive. Track Listing *'1: Meeting Of The World I ~All the Countries of the World Appear~ (Meeting of the World I ～世界各国登場～) (7:09)' *'2: Intermission: The Formation Of The World Task Force G5 (Inter Mission ～世界戦隊G5結成～) (8:18)' *'3: Meeting Of The World II ~Invasion of Aliens and Fairies?~ (Meeting of the World II ～宇宙人と妖精さんじ来襲?～) (6:41)' *'4: Cleaning Out The Storage ~During Lithuania's Stay at America's House~ (アメリカの倉庫掃除 ～リトアニアはアメリカさんちに居候中です～) (6:35)' *'5: Bonus Track: Cast Commentary ~I wonder if you know what the next CD is about?~ (キャストコメント ～次回CDの内容が少しだけわかるかじ?～) (13:29)' Plot Summary Meeting Of The World Germany is trying to quiet everyone down when America interrupts him, ignoring Germany’s cry of annoyance to announce that he’s chairman (per usual) and a new movie that he made will be released at the same time all over the world. He goes on to explain the movie’s plot when England tells him to get on with it. America then begins to address one of the topics, global warming, by suggesting they launch a giant robot named “Jenny” (after one of the characters in his new movie) into space, then later split the bill. England rejects the idea, calling it stupid, and asks if anyone has opinions on the matter. Japan instantly sides with America, and France disagrees with both America and England. England and France immediately get into a fight. Japan pleads with Russia to stop them, but he responds saying he wants to see a crying Lithuania. Lithuania mutters that he doesn’t want to go next anymore. Germany shuts them up again (after France makes England apologize), and sets rules, ignoring protests. Austria goes first, suggesting they get a big piano in the meeting rooms, preferably a Concert Grand. Germany calls for someone else to go. While everyone argued again, England got Italy to speak. He ended up requesting pasta. Intermission: The Formation Of The World Task Force G5 During break, Lithuania offers everyone tea, which England happily accepts. Russia agrees, saying that he’ll take partake anything as long as it’s made by Lithuania. Lithuania goes on and on, describing all the different flavors he has. When Russia points this out, Lithuania starts saying that when compared to the way he does things, throwing anything into a soup, for example, it’s not that strange, but Russia cuts him with a loud “Kol Kol” sound, effectively shutting him up. America tries talk with his mouth full, but England forces him to swallow first. After doing so, America suggests taking on different roles. He chooses “Red”, the leader role, and gives England “Yellow” (because he eats curry so much), France “Blue”, and China “Green”. He hesitates on “Pink”, but Russia happily takes it. Lithuania takes the role of “the guy behind the scenes, making the machines”. They go through the action process, saying their name and color (“America Red! France Blue! Russia Pink!”), with America doing the protesting England and absent China for them. Russia declares the "Flower Soldier Russia" has arrived, and Lithuania begs him not to wink when he’s facing his direction. Meeting Of The World II soon. Cleaning Out The Storage America tries to clean out his storage. Lithuania tries to help, but America tells him not to, so he goes to make coffee instead. America first finds a box of custom-made soldiers that England had brought him, even after having hurt his hand. He decides to throw them out. Next, he finds an old suit. He flashes back, remembering how England had wanted him to dress properly. America had argued that he liked the clothes he had then, but England forced him to try it on. America said he’ll only wear it on special days. Back in the present, he decides it too old to use now and resolves to throw it out too. Starting to become dishearten that he’s only found depressing things, he suddenly finds an old musket gun. Figuring he could use it as a decoration, he looks it over and finds a scratch mark on the grip. Flashing back again, he remembers the battle he had with England when he had fought for his independence. When England had gained the upper-hand by knocking America’s gun away, he couldn’t pull the trigger, and surrendered the war. Later, Lithuania finds America and they have coffee together. America tells him how he ended up not being able to throw anything out, and wonders if he’s become an old man. Lithuania tells him he’s just become an adult. Bonus Track: Cast Commentary The voice actors all talk about their experiences making this CD. Character Appearances *Narrator *North Italy *Germany *Japan *America *England *France *Russia *Lithuania *Austria Voice Cast *Narrator: Kishô Taniyama *North Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *America: Katsuyuki Konishi *England: Noriaki Sugiyama *France: Masaya Onosaka *Russia: Yasuhiro Takato *Lithuania: Ken Takeuchi *Austria: Akira Sasanuma *Young America: Ryoko Shimizu *Young England: Sho Sudo Trivia *Due to the characters of China and Switzerland not being cast at the time, Lithuania and England filled in their respective parts for "Meeting Of The World" and the other tracks. Category:Media Category:CDs